An uncomfortable reunion
by Annie Dawn
Summary: "June Stone is a normal girl who was born and raised in Madame Christmas' bar. Loved as a sister by Roy Mustang, her life changes when she becomes a State Alchemist and meets her real twisted family. Once the shock had passed she'll have to help her brothers in order to get their bodies back." FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.
1. The way I was born

**The way I was born...**

My life wasn't like this before. I used to live with my mother back in the bar, which it really was a brothel. I loved playing the abandoned piano that lay there in the hall. I loved singing out loud some melodies I used to write in an old notebook when I played as well. Everyone there always said that I was pretty good... Shame I didn't go on doing it, whatever. I absolutely loved the fact that I was the only child there so Madame Christmas always gave me extra candy and ice cream for dessert. I loved playing with my shadow all the way to school and back. I can say I lived a happy life there, not so normal for a kid, of course, but it was a good life anyway. There has been just one thing that drove me completely insane every time, the only thing I really hated the most was when clients misunderstood my functions there. It didn't happen often because I was still only a little girl, but when I started to grow up and hormones took over my body, things started to change… and so did my whole life.

"C'mon, June! Bring that damn ice over here, I don't have all morning! Hurry up!" Madame Christmas yelled at me.

"I'm coming! Just wait a mom- moment..." My eyes were caught by a strange figure on the basement wall on my way up the stairs. It was a kind of... Circle, with inscriptions around it, like some kind of... Formula. I stood there, frozen, trying to figure out what all of that meant. I recalled every piece of information I had in my head but it was useless, I definitely didn't know what all that was trying to say. The ice was melting inside the package I was grabbing with my hands, I almost didn't feel them anymore, but I paid no attention to it until...

"June, this is my last call!" Madame Christmas said. I quickly fell into reality again and replied: "Ok, sorry, I'm almost there!" And climbed up the stairs like a full-of-fear lighting.

Her eyes frowned the way they only did when I really screwed up everything, I didn't know why was she looking at me like that... Until I discovered the package full of water between my hands. I giggled nervously, not knowing what to do or say.

She then looked down with a disappointed face and sighed deeply and loudly.

"You really did it this time! I honestly don't know what to do with you anymore..." She sat down and proceeded: "You don't plan to work here as a prostitute, or as a go-go dancer either in any future, you only carry ice and clean up the place. I know you're still a child, but in a few years you'll be so pretty! We could be so successful with you as part of our crew, but no, you have to refuse!"

"Look Chris, I know I'm kind of distracted lately, but we already had this conversation before and I thought you were okay with my decision. I'm not like my mother, period." I said firmly and annoyed.

"I know, I know... You always say that. You know I love you like my own... I've almost raised you since your real mom is well... Kind of irresponsible..." She put her right hand over her eyes and started to sob.

"I know mama Chris, don't cry, I'm sorry..." I left the package on the bar table and went right next to her and put my hand on her shoulder, trying to make her feel better. 'What's that woman doing with all the work we have, down here?' I thought, "Where is she, by the way?" I got the courage to ask.

"She's with a client now, in the third room..."

"Oh... Ok." 'At two in the afternoon?!' I said to myself. I wasn't mad at the fact that my mother was a prostitute, but it felt quite strange and I never got used to it. "Well I guess I should bring more ice since this one just melted, he he." And made my way out of there and back to the basement where the freezer was.

When I was coming back I heard a familiar male voice... Could it be...? Yes, it definitely was him! A big smile suited my face as I felt my chest began to full with happiness.

"Roy! You're here! I can't believe it!" I immediately threw the package aside and ran into his arms.

"June, how are you?! Look at you, so pretty! You're a grown up girl now." He said smiling.

"Really?" I flushed, and looked up at him, smiling.

"Yes, the last time I saw you, you were just a little nine-year-old girl."

"You're right, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Sorry about that, I've been overwhelmed by work all these years." He looked at the floor with a strange look in his eyes. "You should show me some of your songs before I go." He said, smiling again.

"I... Actually I don't play the piano or sing since I'm eleven, I think..." I replied with a grin.

"And you are... Twelve?"

"Thirteen" I corrected.

"Oh! Of course! Sorry..." He apologized.

"It's ok, it's been a while now..."

I've known Roy Mustang since I'm a baby, he practically considers me as his little sister, but when he was recruited for the Ishval Civil War, I started to see him infrequently, until he stopped coming at all.

"There's something I need to show you, come with me" I said to him, and I took him by his left arm and pulled him right to the basement with me.

"That's a transmutation circle" He said with joy.

"A transmu... What!?" I asked, fueled by curiosity.

"A transmutation circle, ha ha!" He slowly repeated amused.

"And what is it?" I asked with my eyes extremely opened.

"Well, is the way alchemists make their energy flow through their body and through this little buddy. It works like a connector, with that energy an alchemist can deconstruct and reconstruct matter." He explained. "This one I made it when I was a boy just around your age. I was angry by some discussion with Chris and so I drew it, I used it for making a little refuge for myself, you know, using the material provided by the wall..."

"Oh... I see... Amazing!" All those new words just flew through my mind as an arrow. 'Energy', 'deconstruct', 'reconstruct', they all woke up a deep and buried feeling in my chest, like some kind of adventure. I was really amazed, I needed to know more. "I want to know more about this! I need to learn this! Please, tell me how!" I begged.

"Well... You can come to the library with me, as I'm a state alchemist I have access to a lot of material. I don't know if I can give all of them to you, but they'll be better than the things you could get by yourself. But you have to be very careful with those books and return them on time, you promise that to me?"

"Of course I do!" I replied with a big bright smile on my face.

And that was the beginning of my new life...


	2. The big change

**The big change...**

It was just another day at the brothel. I was staring at the fan just in front of me with my elbows on the bar table, my head lying on my right hand, waiting for something to happen. It was freaking hot that day, the sweat kept leading down my forehead through my cheeks, I really didn't know what to do to cool off.

With the pass of the years I learned how to make drinks, I had a few terrible hangovers too, but that's not the point. The fact of being the new bartender kept mama Chris relaxed, I was not a prostitute but at least I was working.

The place was empty that day, no one was on the streets at three in the afternoon with this damned hot day. Even that disgusting man, the fat one, who came anytime to bother every girl around the place, mostly me. He always sat just in front of me with that nasty face and asked for a beer, and then, the big question: "Do you work today, little bitch?"

"Just in your damned dreams! I'm not a whore, you bastard!"

Working in a brothel and not being a prostitute was not exactly a nice place to be, questions like that one I had to deal with almost every single day, I was pretty fed up.

Finally, when I had some time to escape from that reality, I went to my room to read. I spent almost three years reading alchemy books, I'd progressed a lot in that science, I must admit. I was developing some new technique, I just needed a few more clues and it was solved!

After several hours of doing practically only breathing a costumer arrived, or that was what I thought. A beautiful young girl entered the bar with a joyful air and a big smile on her face. Her eyes were deep green and her hair as black as night, her smooth skin was really pale and she had some freckles on her cheeks and nose. She was completely adorable.

"Hi! My name's Claire, I'm fifteen and I'd love to work here, are you the one in charge?" She said with a wide smile on her face.

I passed the back of my hand through my forehead and then I replied: "Mmm... No. I'm just the bartender, I'll call Madame Christmas. Hey... do you really wanna work here? You seem a pretty clean girl, I mean..."

"I know, I look quite innocent, don't I?" She suddenly interrupted me, "Well, I can tell you that I'm not innocent at all, bitch" she said as she winked at me and licked her upper lip.

'Oh, my god...' I said to myself, 'this girl's crazy!' I've always hated that place, I mean, what it meant to work there, and I just couldn't believe that someone wanted to be a part of it with such an enthusiasm like hers. I went to the stairs and shouted mama's name, she descended quickly.

"Who's requiring me?" Mama Chris said.

"Is this girl, she says she wants to work here..." I said with my best poker face.

"Oh! What a beautiful young girl! Look, you should learn from her! At least she recognizes her potential!"

I rolled my eyes in contempt, I simply could not believe what that girl wanted to do.

"Ok, dear, come with me, I'll show you the place" mama proceeded gripping at the girl's arm and pulling her towards the stairs.

At first I couldn't understand this girl, I thought she was desperate and could not find any better job, but then I started to comprehend her, she simply liked this, that's all, a proud prostitute.

The truth is that in the past year we became really good friends, sharing everything and being together most of the time, when we weren't working, of course. Until one day I told her my biggest secret.

"So... Are you really a virgin or are you just playing with me?" She asked me with great amazement.

"No, really, I... I'm a vir... Virgin" I said with my lowest voice so no one could hear me.

"Ha ha ha! I can't believe it! Look at you! So hot and young! You're my same age, for god's sake!" She said amused.

"Ok, that's enough Claire! I know I'm sixteen and stuff, but is this really a big deal?"

"Are you kidding me, right? I lost my virginity when I was thirteen and my life changed after it! You must try, you'll feel so different later..."

"No way! No one's gonna put a filthy finger on me, you're nuts, girl!" I yelled furiously.

"Ok, sister, slow down. It was only a suggestion, nothing more!" She replied, trying to make me calm down.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry... Guess I lost control, that's all."

"Ha ha, you're incredible!" She said with a perverse smile.

Suddenly, Madame popped up from the darkness underneath the stairs and told me with a bright smile on her face: "Guess who's coming tomorrow morning to pay us a visit..."

"No! Are you serious?!" I asked.

"Yes child, your big bro Roy's coming!"

"Great! I can't believe it! I haven't seen him in a year or two! I mean, I use his library card but I never see him around, this is awesome!"

Claire looked at me with a lost face.

"Roy's my big brother, well... He's not technically my brother but we lived together as siblings for a long time. He's in the military now, so I hardly ever see him..." I told her with a sad gaze.

"Oh... I see... So I guess I'm gonna meet him tomorrow!" She said enthusiastically.

"Yes, you're gonna love him... Well, in the best kind of way." I said laughing.

That night I just couldn't sleep at all. I was really happy for his arrival, but most of all, I was excited about showing him what I'd learned the past few years, he'd be so proud! I just knew it! Then I closed my eyes and slowly began to fall asleep.

"Mmm... What a beautiful bitch I've got here..." I heard a man's voice, but it wasn't anyone I could recognize. As I started to open up my eyes I could decipher what the hell was going on. A big fat man was standing at my bedroom door. As he made his way in, he closed the door behind him. I remained there, completely frozen, I didn't know what to do, I just stared at him with a sleepy face and with my heart full of fear.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked him firmly with anger in my voice.

"Mmm, guess you don't know, I paid a lot for your virginity. The woman downstairs, the one with dark hair and brown eyes, she agreed with me and made me pay a considerable amount, so now I'm taking what's mine!"

That moment I felt as if a thousand kilograms were lying on my chest. 'Mom, how could you do this to me?' I said to myself and then I replied: "You're not taking anything, you son of a bitch! Go to hell!"

"I'm not going anyway until I don't get what I want."

"Don't make me do something horrible to you." I warned him.

"Ha ha! Oh, what could you possibly do, little girl?" He replied joyfully.

"Well... You asked for it..." And then I jumped out of bed and grabbed my white gloves from my nightstand and put them right away. He furiously jumped over me at the same time and caught me by my legs, grabbing me really hard. I couldn't practically move, so I clapped my hands and put them on his face. A scream of pain emanated from his mouth with a desperate look in his eyes.

"What have you done, you filthy bitch?!" He yelled while holding his face with his hands. I escaped from his grip and ran away from my room as fast as I could.

"Come back here you fucking witch!" He yelled, but I was downstairs by that moment.

I stood there, with my left arm against the wall trying to catch my breath, full of anger and sorrow. I looked up and there he was.

"Roy!" I shouted and ran into his arms really fast. When my head rested on his chest I began to cry desperately.

"Hush... C'mon, relax, what happened?" He asked softly stroking my head with his hand.

"A man... A big fat man was in my room! You! Bitch!" I yelled as I saw my mother standing there, with amaze and fear in her face. "You, Juliet Stone! How you dare to call yourself my mother?! You never cared about me! Mama Chris had to raise me! You have no shame! You never even talk to me and now you do this? I hate you, stop ruining my life!"

I tried to slip out of Roy's grab to punch her right in the face but I couldn't. I'd never said things like that in my whole life, I felt so hurt, so betrayed by that woman that I just lost control. Mama Chris and Claire, who were there, stood still, watching the scene in amazement.

At that moment the man came rolling down the stairs and as he stood up, he tried to grab me again, but Roy protected me.

"Wha-da-fuck?!" He said when he saw the man's face. "Did you do this?!" He asked me furiously.

"Y... yes, I did, but it was bec-..." And before I could excuse myself he put his hand on my mouth to shut me up.

"I only asked if you were the one responsible for this mess, that's all." He explained.

He stared at me with a look I never received from him before, and then, when the man took his hand off his face, everyone there stood immobile in amazement. I looked around and only saw mouths fully opened and eyes full of fear. Everyone: mama Chris, Juliet, Claire and most of all, Roy.

The man stood there with his face transmuted into some kind of bestial wild pig. His nose was a disgusting snout, and his mouth had sharp teeth and a violet tongue. His eyes fully black, with a desperate look in them, searching the surroundings for an answer.

I didn't know what to do, I looked at Roy until he got the courage to say something:

"C... Can you transmuted him back to normal, June?"

"Yes, I can, but..."

"No 'buts', you're gonna transmute him back to normal right now! You hear me?!" He demanded still furiously.

"Ok, I will..." I said with resentment and frustration. "But this is the real face he should have, such a filthy PIG like him!" I yelled with anger.

The man didn't say a word, he just stood there. I walked towards him as I clapped my hands and put them right on his head, and after a flash of light and some screams of pain the man was back to normal.

"I want my money back and get out of here!" He said immediately.

At that moment I realized that I was with my underwear, a big shirt of mine and my gloves so I quickly started to turn red. With all the emotions I had a few seconds ago I just didn't notice. Roy was aware of it and started to laugh, so I climbed up the stairs as fast as I could and disappeared into my room.

A moment later, when I was already dressed up, there was a knock on my door. I slowly stood up and walked towards it with distrust. I slowly opened until I discovered that was Roy the one standing on the other side, so I fully opened it and let him in.

"You really did it this time, June, you made my jaw fall in amazement." He said smiling.

"Hm, well... You didn't seem quite pleased today."

"Yeah, I was kind of... Frightened..." He said turning serious.

I was astonished, did he say 'frightened'? The same person who went to war and who is always dealing with great but terrifying alchemists? Could it be true?

"What?!" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, as you just heard. I'm always dealing with all kinds of alchemists, but I never ever saw something like this before. That was amazing! Where did you read it from?"

My cheeks suddenly began to flush, I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Well, I invented the technique, I mean, I developed it a few years ago and perfected it using my own arm."

"What?! You used yourself all this time?! You're crazy!" He said with amazement.

"Yeah, want to see?" I asked him, and before he could think of an answer I clapped my hands and put my left one on my right arm. There was a lot of lightning and then... My arm was in the shape of a small sword, with my flesh moved to the left side and all my nails to the right one conforming the blade of the sword.

"Aug... That's disgusting." He said putting his left hand on his mouth.

"Well, it's just my arm, but I can use it as a weapon now." I told him. "Touch it, it really is sharp." I said laughing at his expression.

"No, thanks, I'll pass, but I believe you, I swear!" He said laughing too.

"Ok now, back to normal!" I clapped my hands again and my arm was back to normal. "In these gloves I've drawn the transmutation circles I use for the reaction, so that I don't have to draw them all the time." I explained.

"Very clever, I wasn't expecting anything else from you." He said smiling. "Can I ask you something?" He said carefully.

"Sure!" I replied.

"How do you do it?" He said with curiosity in his eyes. "I mean, what is the theory behind this reaction?"

"Well... We are made of cells, aren't we?" I started my explanation with a wide smile on my face.

"Yes..." He replied, waiting for me to go on explaining.

"So... I can't add any cell to the tissue because that would be creating life, and I can't do that out of nothing (law of equivalent exchange)" I explained, "I can't remove any cell either because if I'd do that then the tissue will die. So what I do is changing the positions of the cells, and I can manipulate the surrounding of the cells too." I finished.

"Great deduction!" He congratulated me, and then he said: "Hey June, have you ever consider on being a state alchemist?" He asked me seriously again.

"A state alchemist?! Like you?" I asked astonished.

"Well, no JUST like me, but yes... A part of the military." He replied mocking.

"Oh... Yeah, I understand. Well... No, I never thought about it before. I mean, I never thought I had the necessary to approve..." I explained.

"You sure have it, June. You're completely talented." He answered smiling again.

"But what is it so good on being a dog of the military?" I asked him.

"Well, that's a good question. First of all: money, the pay is really good. Second: knowledge, you gain access to all types of material by yourself, that includes all the books I couldn't give you all these years. And third: escape, you can move to Central and change your life completely, leaving this sty behind."

"Mmm... That's quite seducing..." I admitted, " A way out of here is what I always wanted... Well... Ok, I'll take the exam!" I answered with my mind completely made up.

"Great! We're leaving to Central first train tomorrow morning!" He said smiling.

"Cool, I'll tell Claire and mama, they'll be so happy for me!"

I couldn't believe what I'd just agreed, my life was going on a completely different direction. I was really excited and most of all: anxious.


	3. The path I chose

**The path I chose...**

It was there, shining on my right hand, the key that was going to lead me into new paths, new adventures, a new life. There it was... The precious silver watch.

'I can't believe I actually made it!' I thought completely hypnotized by that little object. 'I know it comes with its consequences, but I'll take them all instead of being buried in that filthy brothel for the rest of my life, besides, I can get a really good job at the laboratory...'

"Congratulations my little State Alchemist sister!" Roy cut off my thoughts like a sword.

"Thanks! I owe you for this!" I replied smiling.

"No, you gain all the credit, you totally deserve that watch!"

"Well... Thanks again."

"No problem! Hey... Have you considered on sign up to the vacancy on the fifth laboratory, I heard they have made a call a few days ago."

"Yeah, actually that was what I was thinking about when you gave me the watch."

We were in his office, he was sitting behind his desk while I was standing in front of him. Then, he took a big envelope from the desk and gave it to me.

"Well, I guess you might now know what kind of State Alchemist's name they'll give you..." He sat with his fingers laced together in front of his mouth, a big smile on his lips and a challenging look in his eyes.

"Mmm, I don't like that look, it might be some ridiculous name, knowing you..." I said hesitantly.

I took the envelope with both of my hands and opened it, I pulled out the paper that was inside and started to read it out loud: "We give the name of 'Flesh Bone' to thy June Stone in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley." I stopped to recall what I've just read and then I yelled: "Wait, 'Flesh Bone'?! What kind of stupid name is this one?! Are you kidding me, right?" I looked up and watched the way Roy's face began to change from expecting to mocking. "Oh, no... I'm not calling myself like that, that's for sure! It sounds... Perverse." I complained annoyed.

"Ha ha! Yeah, actually Bradley is the kind of witty!" He said laughing loudly.

"Pff, he lacks imagination as far as I'm concerned." I replied still pissed off. "Oh, well, now that I'm officially a State Alchemist with name and all that stuff I guess I'm gonna sign up for that call they've made in the laboratory, maybe they'll hire me." I told him quite worried.

"Sure they will. You're only seventeen, but they'll make an exception." He replied trying to stop laughing.

"Ok, ok, that's enough!" I yelled at him with anger in my voice. "I have to go now, see you around!" I rolled on my heels and walked out of his office, still mad.

What I can tell after that day is that I achieved the title of Major Doctor in the laboratory and in the course of a year I quickly ascended to General Director, the highest position there, just below the Principal, of course. I was in charge of every single experiment. It was the quickest ascent in the laboratory's history. With only eighteen I was a highly superior, I couldn't believe it!

But happiness only lasted a few days. The things I saw there were unbearable for me. The terrible experiments that were performed behind those walls were far too inhuman at all. The most scary things out of horror novel were practiced in there. They played with human lives as they were only rats, or even worse.

I met a lot of good people there too, like this man who always told me he wanted to retire, his name was Doctor Tim Marcoh. He was known as the Crystal Alchemist and was leading some researches on the Philosopher's Stone. We held a long conversation once, we talked about a lot of things, actually, but the thing I remember the most out of that chat was his very best advice: "Run away child, you're young and you haven't committed any sin yet. If you stay here, you'll soon know your way to hell." I stood frozen in my place with a blank look in my eyes. An intense cold began to climb through my back up to my throat, I couldn't talk. "Trust me kid, you can't be in charge of all the terrible things we make here, you can't carry with that heavy weight on your shoulders..."

And that was it, I quickly began falling into reality. I hadn't considered to quit and go home so easily, but soon my mind changed its direction.

One day I was recruited to the laboratory in which Marcoh was making his researches, they needed my help. When I arrived there, I couldn't believe my eyes... It was full of Ishvalan people sitting in the middle of a transmutation circle with despair and fear in their eyes. Then, Marcoh looked at me and nodded as he said "I told you", then he clapped his hands and put them right on the transmutation circle. Lightning started to flash through the room as the people began to scream. I had to close my eyes because there was so much light in there. When I finally opened up my eyes I saw a crimson stone in the middle of the circle. "What happened to the people?" I asked him desperately.

"Their souls were used as the final ingredients to create this stone, you know the terrible secret now, I'm so sorry kid..." He answered with a deep sigh.

I stood there immobile.

As time passed I began to be more aware of the magnitude of the experiments that were carried on there. I studied every single one in depth until I knew all the procedures by heart. They were unnecessary evil: creating chimeras, attaching inmates' souls to suits of armor (that one gave me shivers up and down my spine), and the worst of all: creating Philosophers Stones. I was the one in charge, I was the one who allowed those things to happen, I was the one responsible for all those sins, I needed to escape from that nightmare!

Two years later, reaching my twenty years old, I quitted from the fifth laboratory and began working in a military hospital, still in Central, as a doctor. I soon gained a great reputation and received a lot of appreciation from my patients and colleagues. I'd finally found my path, I loved saving people's lives, not taking them away. But those three years I spent back in that laboratory, all those bad memories will never leave my soul in peace.


	4. The big news

**The big news...**

After three years of complete absence I decided to come back home for a weekend. I've been sending letters weekly ever since, but still, I wanted to see mama Chris and Claire again.

My life in Central was really demanding but it was turning into a routine: wake up, go to work, have lunch, work again, come back home, have dinner and go to bed, except on Friday nights in which Roy came to hang out and eat some Xingese food together while chatting about our week of work. It was a good life but I was getting tired of it. My apartment made me feel lonely and despite all the love I received everyday from my patients and colleagues, still something was missing. Falling slowly into that terrible loneliness I began to feel depressed: I didn't want to go to work, eat or even get out of my bed. Although Roy did his best for helping me, every effort was useless so that's when I decided to spend a weekend back with my family.

"Long time no see my little girlfriend!" Claire exclaimed when she saw me standing in the doorway with a suitcase in my right hand. "Come here babe, gimme some sugar!" She extended her arms and caught me in a tender embrace with a toothy smile.

"I missed you so much, girl." I said with watery eyes. That embrace felt so warm and comforting that made me burst into tears.

"Oh, hush... Don't cry..." Her hand slowly caressing my hair. "I thought you were happy there. What's wrong, honey?"

"I don't know Claire, I just feel so lonely. Roy is always calling me and comes every Friday night to have dinner together but still, it's not enough. The letters we send each week aren't enough either, I don't know what's wrong with me!" I told her sobbing desperately.

"Ok, ok, you're here now, relax. I have so much to tell you!" She gave me a gentle look and wiped away the tears rolling down my cheeks. I separated slowly and gave her a shy look. "You should come here more frequently, we haven't seen each other in ages! You're so tall and sexy, damned you, bitch!" How I missed her laugh.

"Ha ha! Oh, you're hot too, slut!" I said biting my lower lip.

"Yeah, I know, that's what I've heard." She smiled at me and pulled me by my arm towards the stairs. "Come here, there's something I need to talk to you!"

Once we arrived and she locked the door, we seated on the bed and she looked me in the eye seriously.

"Claire, what's wrong? You're scaring me." I asked. "Wait, before you tell me anything, where's mama Chris?"

"Oh, she's at the market, she'll be back in an hour or less. Sorry I kidnapped you, there's something I need to tell you!" She insisted.

"Ok, shoot!"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What?! Are you sure?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Claire pregnant?

"Well... I'm not a hundred percent sure, but there's a chance."

"What chance? You didn't wear a condon! You're unbelievable, girl!" I scolded.

"Mmm, that's exactly what happened, actually."

"I knew it! Why? Did you forget to tell him?"

"Not really, I was aware of the situation but I just didn't care." She explained.

"So are you happy with this?" That girl amazed me even more with every word she said.

"I'm not completely happy but I'm ok with it." She stared at the floor. "I thought I loved him."

"Wait a minute, did you just say the word love?" What the hell was going on?!

"Yes, I did. I thought I was in love with him, but then I realized that he was just one more client and nothing more. He was different from other men, he smiled as he talked to me and we talked a lot before doing it. He seemed to have an honest interest in me, my life, my feelings, I thought he truly cared. I really enjoyed it, he was so passionate and fervent that I just lost control. I couldn't stop touching him and feeling him and moaning and arching my back and kiss-!"

"Ok, ok! I understand!" I interrupted her before she was out of control.

"Oh, yes... Well, what I was trying to say is that when we finished with the best orgasm I ever had, he just got dressed, left the money on the nightstand and walked away." Her face turned sad. "I... I know that's my job and so it happens every day but this time it was different. This time I just laid there, with this strange feeling in my chest, I didn't want to get up and continue with the rest of day."

"And didn't you tell him anything? You just let him go?" I asked.

"Well... Yes, I just let him go." She answered.

"And... Do you know his name?"

"Mmm, I think his name was Jean... Something. Let me think... Harold? Hammond? Havoc! Jean Havoc!"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed with all the air my lungs provided me.

"Do you know him?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I do! He's in the military, he's in Roy's group." I told her.

"REALLY?! Oh, this is so great!" A smile was drawn on her mouth automatically.

"What?! This is not great at all, it's crazy! What was he doing here in the first place? I thought he was in Central."

"He said his mother lives here and so he comes here often."

"I've always known that he never had a stable relationship, but I never thought he'd come to a place like this!"

"Hey, more respect here!"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just saying..." I was completely shocked. "Didn't he know that this place was once Roy's home?"

"Mmm, I don't think so... He didn't mention anything about his work."

"I see... Well this is a problem, a very big problem my dear Claire."

"Why? You said you know him. What if I move to Central with you? Maybe I can 'accidentally' bump into him and flirt a bit. What do you say? Please!" Her face was practically begging me and I wasn't willing to resist it.

"Ok, you can come live with me. I can use some company after all."

"Yes! Thank you so much June! I owe you a big one!" She thanked me joyfully.

"There is one condition, sweetheart." I warned.

"And... What is it?"

"You'll have to get a job, but not this one because my house is not a brothel, you hear me?"

"Oh... Ok, I will."

"Promise me!"  
"Ok, I promise! Gosh..." She said rolling her eyes.

"Fine, we'll be back by Sunday evening." I announced smiling. "And you'll have to confirm if you're pregnant or not, I don't want to take care of a baby with just twenty years."

"Yeah, honestly: me either." She said overwhelmed. "Hey, June! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

My cheeks blushed immediately, my eyes were exorbitant and my voice began to crack.

"W-Why are you so interested in that?" I managed to say.

"Ha ha! So that's a yes!" She said laughing.

"Ok, stop it, it's not funny!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! So you're still a virgin at twenty? My dear friend, what's wrong with you?" She said bringing one of her hands to my forehead.

"I don't have the time for such things! I'm really busy with my work."

"Yeah, sure..."

"Ah, you're incurable!" I exclaimed furiously.

"Ha ha, I'm the devil in human form!" She teased.

"Yeah, I'm aware of it!"

* * *

The weekend was going perfectly, mama Chris made her delicious stew for me and we ate a lot, I had to do this more frequently. It was Sunday morning and mama Chris, Claire and I were chatting in the hall when a blond tall man with a ponytail and glasses arrived to the bar. The situation was completely awkward, not only for the time and day of his arrival but also because of the resemblance we had. I felt really uncomfortable so I stood up and began to walk towards the bathroom when he called my name.

"What? Do you know me? Who are you?" I asked to the strange man as I turned back.

"Yes, I haven't seen you before, but now that you are standing in front of me there's no doubt you're June" He said smiling. "Let me introduce myself: my name is Van Hohenheim and I come from far away just to know you."

"Well, that's really touching but I'm busy right now." I tried to avoid him.

"June, I think you should be more polite to this man, he's trying to tell you something. Come on Claire, let's leave them alone." Mama Chris interrupted.

"Thank you, madam." The man thanked tilting his head, once the women left the room he proceeded: "Ah... You're as stubborn as your brother."

"What did you just say? A brother?" I stood immobile, my body was really tense and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Yes, I came all the way here to tell you that I'm your father." He said looking me in the eye.

"What?! What are you talking about?! You had sex with my mother, left her here pregnant, never gave signs of anything and now you just come here with that stupid smile on your face and tell me this?" I couldn't control myself, I began to walk in my place, shaking my hands next to my head with my eyes full of tears. "Do you know how my life here was? I was well raised and I love mama Chris really much, but it doesn't change the fact that this is a brothel and I was a little girl!" My eyes pierced his.

"I'm so sorry June. I knew about your existence when you received your silver watch, I heard about your recent enlistment and your amazing skills. I got interested in your talent so I talked with a certain Roy Mustang and when he showed me your picture and told me you were from here, I immediately knew you were my daughter."

"I am not your daughter! The fact that your spermatozoon had fecundate my mother's oocyte doesn't mean that you can call yourself my 'father'!" I yelled furiously. "Juliet Stone, come here immediately!"

After a few seconds I heard some steps coming towards us.

"Yes June, what do you want?" Her face contorted when she saw him standing there, her eyes began to full of tears and her mouth remained open.

"Hello Juliet, long time no see!" He greeted.

"What are you doing here, bastard?" She said.

"So, did you have sex with this man?" I asked her.

"What? What kind of question is that?" Her eyes opened widely.

"Speak, woman!" I demandend completely out of control, my eyes were burning of anger and I noticed a bit of fear in Juliet's gaze.

"Yes, I did, but that was long ago..." She replied with rancor.

"Well, do you believe me now?" The man asked me completely uncomfortable by the situation.

"Dammit, Juliet! There's something called a condon, you know? Shit!" I yelled, it took me a few seconds to control myself but when I did it I managed to say: "I believe you, but why you came here?"

"Please Juliet, won't you leave us a moment alone?"

"Go to hell you fucking idiot!" She answered, rolled on her heels and climbed up the stairs.

"Yes, she's such a sunshine!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Listen June, there was a relationship between your mother and me, it was more than just her job. We were together for almost half year. I believe she thought I would take her away from here and change her life. She's mad at me because I left her for another woman and so her dreams disappeared." He explained.

"Half year? So... that's why she didn't demand you to wear a condon, she wanted a child with you, she was in love after all..." My eyes were defiant and my arms were crossed against my chest.

"Ah... I guess she was. I never knew she was pregnant..."

"Oh, because you'd stayed if you had known, don't make me laugh!" I reproached.

"Let's stop talking about old matters, that's not precisely what I came here to tell you!"

"Ok, then talk!"

"I know you have been working on some researches concerning the Philosopher's Stone when you were at the fifth laboratory." He said with a low voice. "The Elric brothers are looking for it, and they'll surely get to you. Don't tell them anything, you hear me? You'll just get into trouble!" He warned me.

"So... This Elric brothers, who are they?"

"They are your brothers, but they're making the devil's research."

"Tell me about it!" I said. "So I have more than one brother?! Oh my..." I said putting one hand on my forehead.

"Yes. They are, in fact, your brothers. Well, half-brothers because you are from different mothers. But they are in danger now and I don't want them to involve you in this too, at least not so soon..."

"Involving in what? I don't understand!" I said frustrated.

After two hours of chatting, I knew everything: my Xerxeses origins, the war between good and evil that was taking place, the homonculi, about Edward and Alphonse, etc. I couldn't believe a single word I was hearing.

"So... I'm one of the sacrifices, homonculi can't hurt me, right?" I asked terrified.

"They'll do you no harm, don't worry. You can live your normal life now, but I'll come to you when the time arrives, and remember: Keep your mouth shut!" Those were the last words he said before turning around.

'When the time arrives?' I thought. "Wait! I live in Central now!" I warned him while he was leaving.

"I know!" He answered waving his hand as he kept walking until disappearing.

* * *

"Come here soon, my girl." Mama Chris said to me while I was leaving. "I'll miss you very much, call me when you both arrive to Central."

"I will mama, don't worry." I answered with a warm smile, hugging her tightly. "See you soon!"

Claire and I got on the train and said goodbye to mama who was standing in the middle of the platform with watery eyes, this journey was going to be choppy.


	5. Thoughts

**Hi everyone! First of all: thanks for reading! It means a lot to me. Second: If you have any comment please review ;) Third: I made a few changes to the previous chapter, I thought some things weren't well explained so I fixed it up, sorry! Fourth: I know this chapter is quite short and kind of pointless, but I wanted to describe June physically and psycologically (concerning the situation). Last but not least: hope you enjoy it and see you on the next chapter!**

**Annie**

* * *

**Thoughts...**

The building corridor was dark and empty, the wintry cold penetrated through our skin making us shake like tree branches in a storm. It was freezing in Central that night. Claire and I were facing my apartment door and I couldn't find my keys. She looked at me desperately and shook me by my shoulder a bit trying to make me hurry, I quickly slipped my hand into one of my black coat's pockets and there they were! As soon as I opened the door she ran towards my room, took her shoes off, got into my bed and buried herself under the blankets pulling them up to the top of her head.

"Thanks for helping me with the baggage, sweetheart, you're lovely!" I yelled from the hall really pissed off.

"Leave them there and go to bed!" She said hiding her body into the mattress.

"But you ARE in my bed, dear." I answered.

"Is this one the only bed in the house?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"Well, in that case come here, cuddle me and give me some love, babe." She said laughing loudly.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I replied sarcastically and sighed deeply. 'At least it's a double sized bed.' I whispered.

I left the baggage there, took off my coat and walked straight to the bathroom, I needed a hot bath. Once I locked the door I stood there, with a hand grabbing each side of the sink and my head tilted, trying to remember who I was before going home for the weekend. I suddenly felt so empty and sad that my eyes began to mist. Did the apartment have some kind of strange energy which made me feel like this? I didn't understand, 'it started when I stepped into the house...' I thought. A few minutes passed when I looked up and stared at my reflection. I raised one hand unto my hair and released it from the ponytail I had. My nut-brown locks, which made Claire so jealous, fell freely over my shoulders and back to my waist, I hadn't realized how long they were until that moment, I needed a haircut urgently. I interlaced my fingers into my tangled straight hair and studied it carefully: soft and bright, it definitely was healthy. 'It seems darker than it really is...' I thought as I tried to comb it with my fingers, '... it's almost blonde at sunlight...' I looked at my reflection again, analyzing every detail my face had. A pair of big golden eyes stared me back, I never thought they could be so invasive, I had to be more careful when looking at people in the eyes. My factions were delicate and feminine, they remind me of Juliet, I am her daughter after all, but after some time of contemplation I couldn't believe how similar I was to this man Hohenheim. My gaze, my expressions, everything was identical to him! I felt strange, like foreign, I couldn't recognize me.

I stepped back and began to undress. Claire always said I was pretty tall for my age and my body was perfectly designed, I think she exaggerates. I was always slim no matter how much food I ate, but this time, because of the depression I was suffering, I was really skinny, it worried me a bit. 'Looks like you're not eating well, my dear June' I whispered to myself as I opened the taps and adjusted the water's temperature until it was perfect. When the tub got full I quickly slipped into it. The hot water felt amazingly on my skin, every single dash of cold automatically disappeared. My mind began to drift away to places I never wanted to go, all the buried feelings and memories came to light as I processed every piece of information I had in my head.

"Don't tell them anything, you hear me? You'll just get into trouble!" Hohenheim's voice ripped my mind. Why didn't he want me to help my own brothers? I was aware of the danger that was threatening us, but if they were my brothers I had to help them.

An incredible amount of feelings grew in my chest all at once: fear, despair, sadness, curiosity and most of all happiness. I was afraid of what was happening with homonculi and 'father', the war going on in Ishval, my future as a State Alchemist (my biggest fear was always be recruited to Ishval) and my deepest memories about the fifth laboratory. I was desperate because of my depression, it grew bigger and bigger each day, that apartment made me fall into despair everyday. I was sad because of my solitude, because of my past, because of the family I didn't know existed until yesterday. All the missing years, all the brotherly love we could have had. I was curious about these two strangers that were my brothers, I wanted to meet them, know them. "The Elric brothers are looking for it, and they'll surely get to you." Hohenheim's voice again, 'They believe they can get their bodies back by finding the stone, poor deluded kids.' I thought, 'If they knew that the final ingredients to make one of those are human lives, they'll surely think twice before using it. I need to warn them.' I couldn't stop analyzing the situation. 'Why would they come to me? Do they know I worked in the laboratory once?' I had a lot of questions waiting for an answer, but after some time of reflection I concluded: 'I'll wait for them and I'll help them.' I was happy they existed, I was happy we were related and I really wanted to change my life with them.

"I'll come to you when the time arrives." That last sentence flew through the surroundings of my mind for some time, 'He's coming for me...'

I tilted my head back and rested it on the wall while looking at the ceiling, a loud sigh escaped from my mouth. My mind kept on processing until I fell into reality: 'Tomorrow I have to come back to work, they need me there.' I whispered. I went on medical leave about a week ago because of the depression, it was time for me to come back and face my life again. 'Ah... I need that stress again, my veins aren't tight enough if I just lay here.' Thoughts and medical cases kept spinning around in my head. The water was getting cold so I began to shiver. I got out of the tube and wrapped myself with a towel, it was freaking cold and it wasn't winter yet. I put my nightgown on, got into bed and laid right next to Claire. My eyelids were heavy enough to lead me into a deep sleep.


	6. The moment arrived

**The moment arrived...**

"Long time no see, June! How are you?" A tall and handsome guy with black hair and piercing blue eyes asked me when we entered. "Who's your friend?"

"Mmm June, he's hot, why haven't you dated him already?" Claire whispered to me nudging my arm. I smiled to the man and gave him a hug.

"I'm better, a week of absence was just what I needed. Tony, I want to introduce you to my friend Claire. She just moved with me and wanted to know the hospital so I took her on a trip."

"Nice to meet you." She said while shaking hands and winking at him.

"Yeah... Nice to meet you too." He answered nervously.

"We better keep moving!" I said smiling nicely and pulled Claire by her arm.

"Ok, see ya!" He replied waving his hand.

"Oh, my... You're so silly, he obviously has feelings for you." The girl insisted when we were far enough from the guy.

"No Claire, he hasn't." I answered annoyed.

"Why are you so sure about it?"

"I know because he's gay!" My eyes were full of anger.

"Ouch! That hurt! What a waste!" She lamented.

"Don't be a jerk! Can you please stop trying to make me lose my virginity with any guy you see around? It's annoying!" I frowned.

"But you're so pretty, you deserve it!"

"Claire, do you know what a friend is?"

"Who needs friends when you can have a lover?" She asked smiling.

"Oh, shut up!" I rolled my eyes.

"Here we are." I said when we arrived to a small room with a desk, a few closets and chairs, and a gurney. "This is my office." I walked towards the window and opened it. "I hardly ever am here, I always fluctuate from the surgery room to my patients' rooms."

"So... You have a lot of work here?"

"Most of the time!" I answered sighing. "Well, you better go to the second floor's gynecologist, you should confirm your pregnancy."

"Yeah, you're right, how is her name again?"  
"Dr. Kney"

"Oh! Yes! Thanks girl! I owe you one!"

"Don't mention it." I answered smiling and waving a hand.

When she got out of my office I put my white tunic on and buttoned it carefully. Then I sat down in my chair and my torso, arms and head collapsed over my desk. I felt happy for being back but I also felt really sad and I didn't know why. A lot of images from my childhood flew through my mind, I felt worse. I tilted my head back and deposited my forehead on my hands, elbows on my desk. I laid there for a while, a few tears emanated from my eyes which I immediately wiped away. After a couple of minutes of sorrow I started to feel better and began some paperwork until a knock on my door interrupted my concentration. "Come in!" I responded. The door opened revealing a short blond guy with golden gaze and a giant suit of armor behind him. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing, that little guy was IDENTICAL to me. Everything: his eyes, his facial expressions and complexion, his hair was blonder than mine but still... They stepped into the room confidently, closing the door behind them.

"So... Flesh Bone Alchemist, right?" When he looked up to find my eyes his jaw fell. His body was tense and his face was terrified. "Who are you?" He babbled.

"As you just said: I'm June Stone, the Flesh Bone Alchemist." I stood immobile too, trying to find air to breathe with.

"N-No, I mean... Do we know you?"

"No, I don't think so. I haven't seen you before." I smiled. "But I know who you are..."

"O-Ok, the reason why we are here is..."

"I know!" I interrupted. "And I will help you. Please, take a seat." I waved my hand.

They looked at each other and then proceeded to sit. The blonde studied my face nervously.

"So, as you might just witness, we are very alike... Edward, right?" I started.

"Yes, that's my name. W-What? No! I was just..." He said trying to avoid my gaze.

"You were..." I insisted.

"Ok, yes, we are VERY alike, I admit it. But what's with that?"

"Well... My mother's name is Juliet Stone, but my father's name is Van Hohenheim." He opened his eyes widely and swallowed loudly, hands shaking and surprised face. "I didn't know who my father was until last Sunday, he showed himself up at my house."

"So... Did that bastard abandon you too?" He managed to say.

"What do you mean? Did he do that to you too?"

"Yes, we were raised by our mother. That's why we call ourselves 'Elric brothers', it's our mother's last name."

"I see... He told me he didn't know my mother was pregnant so he left. What a pathetic excuse!"

"So... That means we're siblings?!" The suit of armor suddenly asked me.

"W-Well, yes... I guess." I answered hesitantly. The big metal body stood up and pressed me hard in an embrace. "P-Please stop, I can't breathe..."

"Oh, sorry!" He said letting go of his grip. "I'm so glad, we never had a sister before and it makes me so happy..."

"Al!" The short one interrupted him. "We don't know anything about her and we don't know if what she's saying is truth."

"Come on, brother! You look the same! She's much taller, that's all."

"Hey! I don't look like a girl and who are you calling a shrimp so small it can't be seen even with a microscope?!"

"Ok, ok! Calm down!" I shouted and walked towards them. "Look, what I'm telling you is the truth, if you don't want to believe it that's your problem. You're here because you're looking for some crimson stone, right?"

"Yes!" They said with one voice.

"So... Meet me here at nine o'clock." I wrote an address on a sheet of paper and gave it to the blonde. "I'll tell you everything I know."

"Really?! Ok, so see you later!" He replied smiling.

"Bye, sister! See you tonight!" Alphonse said while waving his hand, he was really sweet.

Once they left the room I felt a presence. "You're not telling them anything, my sweet girl." A female voice said. I turned around to discover a woman behind the door, closing it slowly as she spoke. She was tall and black haired with an Ouroboros tattoo on her chest.

"Humunculus!" I mumbled giving her a defiant look.

"Bravo! You're right, what a clever girl!" She mocked.

"What do you want?" My fists were tight and my heart was beating really loudly. I stepped back and grabbed my gloves from my desk and put them on.

"Alchemy won't work, trust me. I came here to warn you, dear, don't do anything stupid or I'll have to kill you."

"You can't hurt me, I'm one of the sacrifices, right?" I yelled.

"Well... Yes. But I have straight orders of killing if necessary and I'll do it without a doubt." She extended her index finger until my chin, threateningly. I frowned and tilted my head back. She laughed and walked away.

* * *

I knocked a few times on the open door. "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling today?" When I stepped into the room I discovered a little girl peacefully sleeping in the hospital bed. She was an ishvalan girl who lost her parents in the war and ended up in an Amestrian orphanage. They had taken good care of her but at age of three she developed a terrible leukemia which made her spend a year in the hospital. She was five now and that horrible disease did not give up. I took care of her since the first day I worked there and we became really close.

She was really sweet sleeping like that, I didn't want to wake her up, I walked towards her and seated on one side of the bed. I slightly stroked her forehead with my right hand, combing her bangs of hair with my fingers "Jessica, wake up." I said softly. She didn't move so I repeated: "Jessica, wake up." The little girl slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them with the back of her hand, I offered her my sweetest smile.

"June! I missed you!" Her face suddenly glowed with happiness, she extended her arms to catch me in a tender hug.

"I missed you too, sweetheart."

"What happened to you?" She asked worried.

"Nothing. I got ill, that's all." I replied smiling.

"What kind of illness? Was it serious? Did it hurt?"

"Hey! Too many questions!" I laughed. "No, it wasn't so serious I just got a flu." I lied.

"Oh, I thought you were injured or something."

"Don't worry, I'm ok now." I turned back to check on the results of her blood test which lay on her nightstand. "Well... Let's see how the treatment's going..."

"I feel better now thanks to you!" She smiled tenderly.

"Really? I'm glad!" I read the papers in front of my eyes and my heart shuddered. The treatment wasn't going any good, it had to be intensified. I walked towards the girl again and sat on the chair next to the bed. "Look honey, the treatment is good, but we have to make it a bit more intense."

"Why? Am I getting worse?" She asked terrified.

"No, no, it's not that! We just want to be sure it works, that's all."

"Is it going to hurt?" The frightened in her eyes broke my heart.

"No, everything is going to be ok, and I'm going to be here with you the time you want." I said holding her hand.

"Thank you June, you're like a big sister to me. No! You're more than that, you're like a mom!" She hugged me again, tighter this time.

"Don't worry, you're going to be ok." I lied.

* * *

The night was above my head, it was almost nine o'clock so I went to the diner to meet with the Elrics. I caught the first free table I saw and waited. Minutes later they arrived.

"Hi June!" Alphonse said in a friendly way.

"Yes, hi." Edward added bitterly.

"Hi guys." I replied. They took a seat in front of me.

"So... What do you know about the Philosopher's Stone?" Edward anxiously asked.

"Brother! Don't be rude!" Alphonse said nudging his arm. "How was your day sister?" He repaired.

I smiled widely and looked down, a big sigh sneaked out of my lungs. "It wasn't the best day..." I replied sadly.

"Why? What happened?" He asked worried.

"It's nothing, I'm ok."

"You sure?" He insisted.

"Yes, I'm sure. You're too sweet Alphonse." I answered smiling tenderly.

"Ok, ok, can we go straight to the point now?!" Edward yelled.

"Yes. As you might know I worked a few years in the laboratory five. I was the General Director for almost two years."

"Yes, we know it. Is that place as bad as everyone says?" The elder asked.

"You have no idea! That place is Hell on Earth! And the precious stone you're looking for won't help at all, I suggest you to stop this research." I said seriously.

"What do you say?! Why?!" He asked annoyed and frustrated.

"Because it's the devil's research!" I answered madly. "There's a man who can give you more information that I can, his name is Doctor Tim Marcoh and he's known as the Crystal Alchemist. He led the researches concerning the Philosopher's Stone when I worked there, then he retired and now he lives in a village as a doctor." I looked down with sadness in my eyes. "I was in charge, I allowed all the terrible things that happened there, I won't be forgiven."

"What do you say? What kind of things?" Alphonse asked terrified.

"You don't want to know... Trust me." I replied.

I told them about my past, where I was born and what I did for a living. I told them about myself now, that I worked at the hospital and had a lonely life. When I mentioned that Roy was almost my brother Edward exclaimed: "What?! Roy Mustang?!"

"Ha ha! Yes, Mustang! We grew up together until he went to war." I replied laughing.

"Wow, he didn't tell us anything about you." Alphonse said worried.

"I didn't tell him about us being siblings." I explained.

"But still, you and brother are identical for not to notice!" He added.

"You're right, I don't know... Maybe he didn't realize."

We ate and chatted some more and after some time of knowing each other I felt confident enough to tell them everything: what I saw in the lab when I worked there and my biggest secret: the main ingredients for creating a stone.

"No! This can't be possible!" Edward lamented completely frightened and defeated resting his forehead on his left hand.

"That's what I saw when I stepped into the room that day." I said.

"Is there anything good about this?! Shit!" He slammed the table furiously.

"I know the procedure by heart, but maybe Marcoh's research will give you more answers. I don't know where he keeps it... You'll have to find him." I suggested.

"We'll do it. Thank you sister, you really gave us a hand tonight!" Alphonse thanked depositing one hand on my shoulder.

"Look guys, I'm really sorry for being the one who told you this. I'm sure you'll find another way of getting your bodies back. I wish I was more helpful."

"Don't worry, you were extremely helpful for us tonight and I'm sure that we'll find another way. We have to go now, but we'll pay you a visit as soon as we know anything new." He promised me while holding his brother by his shoulders and guiding him towards the exit.

"That will be nice, I'll wait for it! If I have new information I'll let you know."

"Thank you, June. See you!" Edward said goodbye completely destroyed.

"Bye guys!" I replied feeling guilty for being me the one who gave them such bad news.


	7. Life's waiting

**Life's waiting...**

The sudden meeting with the Elrics left a strange taste in my mouth. I couldn't stop thinking about their research and any possible way I could help them. It was almost midnight and the cold made me freeze to the bone. I walked quickly through the streets, staring at the ground and not paying attention to my surroundings, my thoughts were extremely absorbent. I needed to talk to someone, without noticing I was unconsciously walking towards Roy's apartment, it will be just a quick visit. Ten minutes later I was knocking on his door. "Who is it?!" I could hear his voice on the other side of the door. "It's me, Roy... June." I said shyly. The door slowly opened and his smiling face received me. "Come in, sis."

"Thanks. I know it's terribly late but there's something I need to talk with you." When I looked up I got really surprised. "Lt. Hawkeye! I didn't know you would be here, I'm sorry..." I lowered my gaze.

"It's ok, June. We were discussing some military stuff." She replied seriously, like always.

At midnight? Come on! I felt really uncomfortable.

"You can trust her, June. What did you want to talk with me?"

"Oh, yes, that thing. Well... You know the Elric brothers, don't you?" I asked him with my gaze fixed on him.

"Y-Yes, I know them, what's wrong?" He replied nervously.

"The fact is that they are my brothers, did you know that?" I raised one eyebrow staring at him seriously.

"N-No, I didn't know, honestly!" His face betrayed him.

"Mmm, I see... I found it quite strange given the fact that the elder looks exactly like me, but well... Guess you didn't realize."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I knew they were your brothers. In fact, I was the one who suggested Edward to become a State Alchemist at the age of twelve."

"You did what?! You knew this all along?! Why didn't you tell me anything?!"

"I'm sorry June, I knew they were searching for the stone and they would get to you. I didn't want you to get involved in this."

"So you knew everything, I guess you should know about the humunculi too."

"How do you know about that?" He asked opening his eyes widely.

"Hohenheim told me about the whole situation." I said crossing my arms, still serious.

"I see... So he was faster than me..."

"Yes, he was, shame on you!" I said smiling slightly.

"Again: I'm really sorry June, I should know you are already big enough to take care of yourself. As your big brother I felt the responsibility of protecting you."

"I know, Roy..." I finally smiled. "I don't know how you will react when I tell you that one of the homunculi visited me today at the hospital." I laughed.

"What?! How was it?!" He asked immediately.

"Well... It was a beautiful woman with long and black hair."

"Lust!"

"What?!" I asked.

"Lust, is the name of that homunculus." He answered.

"Ok... I'll try not to laugh too hard." I joked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He said seriously. "She's really dangerous!"

"Got it! I'll take it seriously then." I rolled my eyes. "Listen Roy, I need help. I'll call you when I discover anything."

"Ok, I'll be waiting. You can count on me, June." He said with a soft smile.

"I know, I have to go now. See you both later!" I waved my hand and turned around, walking towards the door and Roy followed me. When we arrived he looked at me seriously. "I thought you had quitted smoking a few years ago, June."

"Oh, don't start! I did, but some weeks ago it just came back, I can't help it!"

"You know is going to kill you, don't you?"

"If this doesn't kill me then a homunculus will, so what's the point in quitting?" I looked at him with resignation in my eyes.

"What will I do with you, little girl?"

"Oh, come on! Don't play angry father with me!" I smiled. "Have a nice night!" I looked at Riza for a second and winked an eye to him.

"Well, you better go, little brat!" And pushed me to the other side of the doorway as soon as he opened it, completely upset. I laughed hardly and headed home.

I pulled one cigarette out of the box and lighted it, took a deep breath and exhale the smoke slowly. I couldn't help it, really, it was stronger than me but I knew Roy was right.

I was crossing the park in front of my apartment when I felt a presence, I turned around and there they were: the woman I already knew and a fat slimy creature next to her. "What do you want now?" I yelled at them, throwing the cigarette away.

"I warned you, dear, and you know it... You already talked too much." She waved her hand to the creature besides her. "Come on Gluttony, do it, we don't need her anymore."

I froze in my place, took my gloves out of my pocket and put them on. "Oh, what will you do with that, idiot! I told you it won't work!" Lust yelled.

"I don't fucking care! I'll die of lung cancer, not being killed by you, filthy creatures!"

"What is cancer, Lust?" The fat thing asked with a finger in its mouth.

"Oh, I don't know Gluttony, some human stuff. Come on! Eat her!" She demanded.

The fat thing run towards me amazingly fast and bit one of my arms taking a piece of coat and skin away. I clapped my hands and put them on his face. After a flash of light, his mouth sealed completely. He struggled to open it again but it was useless, it was permanently damaged. The woman screamed. "What did you do to him, bitch?!" As she got near him she stared at me with frightening eyes. Her index finger got to my forehead as fast as I clapped my hands again and took it between them, another flash of light came and her finger changed into a spoon, it was the best thing I could think of in a second. She turned around, holding Gluttony (as she called it) and disappeared into the darkness of the tress. 'It was really close...' I thought to myself. 'Fuck, it hurts so much!' I looked at the wound Gluttony made me, it was bleeding behind my broken coat. Once in my apartment I took my coat off and clapped my hands again, putting one of them on my wound, the skin lanced together closing it immediately. Then I clapped my hands again and did the same to my coat. I was exhausted.

A week flew by really quickly, I felt strange for my last encounter with the homunculi, I must confess: I felt quite scared. I decided one day to pay Roy a visit by his office, I told him about what happened in the park that night and a few other things. He swore to me he'll protect me with his life, I knew it wasn't possible and I felt strong enough to do it by myself. Once we finished talking I got out of the building and lighted one cigarette as I rested myself in a column. When I was almost finishing it, a man stood next to me. "Hi June, long time no see!"

"Hi Jean, how are you?" I smiled at him and kept on smoking.

"Well, I don't know, I think I'm fine." He answered quite worried.

"And why is that?" I asked surprised.

"Mmm, there's a girl who said she knows you."

"Oh, really? Is her name Claire by any chance?" I asked smiling again.

"Yes! So you know her!" He said happily.

"Oh, I know her better than anyone!"

"Really? She was quite attracted by me and told me she loved me, but I'm not sure where I know her from."

"Ha ha! Really? Well, as far as I can tell you: she's a whore." I gave him an accusing look. "You know, like those girls you pay for sex. Try to recall the last time you were in a brothel." His face turned to an intense red, he was speechless. "What happened, Jean? A mouse ate your tongue?" I laughed.

"N-No, I'm fine! And is she a good girl?" He asked.

"She's like a sister to me. I don't know if that means anything to you, but I'll tell you one thing: don't mess with her or I'll kick your ass so hard you won't defecate in a month!" My face was really serious and defiant, once he nodded I smiled again. "Ok, I have to go now, see ya!" I waved my hand and walked away, he stood there with amazement in his face.

* * *

"Hi beauty!" I smiled softly to the little girl lying in front of me.

"Hi June!" She hardly sat down and took me into a tender embrace.

"How are you feeling?" She was completely bald now because of the treatment, it broke my heart.

"I feel better today, but yesterday I was really sick." She said rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry. I'll stay with you the whole night if you want." I smiled.

"Really?! Yeah! I want that! We can have a pajama party!" She said happily.

"Yeah, we can do that, I'll buy some ice cream and candies, ok?"

"Yeah! You're the best June!" She hugged me again.

Once I came back with the candies our party started.

"I really like your hair, June. It's so long and soft!" She told me.

"You always say that, you really like it that much?"

"Yes!" She answered completely sure.

"Well, I can share some with you then..." I smiled.

"Really? And how will you do that?" Her face was full of joy.

"It's a surprise, you'll see!"

"Ok, I'll wait." She answered. "What did you do when you were a little girl like me?"

"Well... I loved to play the piano and sing, you know? I used to write songs in a notebook."

"Really? Would you write a song for me? Please!"

"Ha ha, I'm sorry, I can't. I'm out of melodies." I lied.

"Oh, please! Just one little song..." She insisted.

"Ok, I'll see if it comes someday..." I laughed.

We talked a lot for hours until she fell asleep. I slowly got out of the room and went straight to the street. I lighted one cigarette (as I always did since Claire moved to my apartment and contagious me of that damned addiction again) and walked towards the nearest hairdressing. When I arrived I asked for the quickest haircut. I decided to cut it to my jawline, with straight bangs over my eyes. When the girl finished I asked her to make a wig with the locks that were no longer hanging from my head, they were really long and they will be perfect for Jessica. She nodded and told me it will be ready for the next day. Perfect! I headed to the hospital again and rested in the big couch that was in the girl's room, falling asleep immediately.

"June! You cut your hair!" She said smiling the next morning.

"Yes, I did! When you fell asleep I went to the hairdressing, do you like it?" I smiled and moved my head to both sides.

"Yes, I love it! But I liked your long hair, it was beautiful." She said a bit sad.

"I know, but well, I wanted to cut it anyway." I laughed. "Can you wait for me just a few minutes? There's something I need to do."

"Ok, but please, be back soon." She begged.

"Of course, sweetie, I'll be back before you notice."

I got out to the street again and went straight to the hairdressing again. I bought the wig I ordered and came back to the hospital. When I arrived to the girl's room I sat next to her and smiled with a bag in my hands.

"What's that? What did you buy?" She asked full of curiosity.

"Mmm, it's a present for someone." I teased.

"Who? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Ha ha, no silly! The present is for someone who is really beautiful and nice, I really love her like a little sister or even a daughter." I looked her in the eyes.

"Really? Is it for... me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Bingo! You're right! Come on, take a look!" I gave her the bag. She slowly opened it and pulled out the wig, smiling.

"This is your hair, June! You made a wig with your hair for me to use it?" She was amazed and happy.

"Yes! I told you I could share my hair with you! Come on, try it!" She slowly put the wig on and asked me to carry her to the bathroom's mirror. When she looked at her reflection she was very excited, she couldn't stop smiling and combing the hair with her fingers.

"I love it! Thank you so much June, you're the best!" And gave me the tenderest hug I ever received. I felt so happy too.

* * *

It was a nice day, the park looked beautiful with the evening sunlight. Two months had passed since my last clash with the homunculi, I began to feel rather confused, I didn't know what they exactly wanted. I thought about the Elric brothers too, I knew they were trying to get their bodies back, it was obvious because of the giant suit of armor which Al had become (rumors said he was a soul bonded to a suit of armor), but why did they lose their bodies in the first place? They surely tried human transmutation, that was the only explanation. Hohenheim didn't tell me a word of what happened then, he only knew they were searching for the stone, nothing more. That was kind of strange for me, but when Edward told me they were abandoned by him when they were little children everything made sense, that man didn't know anything about his own sons, what a bastard! I wondered while I walked up the stairs calmly, stood in front of the door and began to look for my keys in every one of my coat pockets. When I finally found them I felt a touch on my shoulder which made me turn around, behind me there were the Elric brothers. "Hi guys! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Well, we need to ask you something." Edward answered.

"Ok, then come in." I slowly opened the door and heard some moans coming from my room, 'Claire, no!' I thought. I immediately closed the door and looked back at the Elrics with a forced smile. "Mmm, we better discuss this in another place, ok?"

"O-Ok" He answered confused.

We went to a café which was just a block away from my apartment.

"So... What did you want to tell me?" I ordered a coffee and lighted a cigarette.

"You smoke?" Al asked me really worried.

"Well... Yes. I started when I was fifteen and kept on doing it until I was seventeen, then I quitted and a few months ago I started again, I can't help it..." I sighed deeply.

"You know it may kill you, don't you?" He insisted.

"Ok, now you sound just like Roy!" I laughed. "Yeah, I know, but I honestly don't care." I smiled shyly. "You can order whatever you guys want, I invite!"

"Mmm, it can be a strawberry pie!" Ed said joyfully.

"Ok, then a pie will be!" I gave him a toothy smile and then asked: "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well... It is really hard for us to ask you something like this, but we want you to come with us in a few travels, we need your knowledge of medical alchemy and your help." His golden eyes were full of sorrow and I knew something wasn't right.

"That's quite a request I must admit but can I ask you what happened? You don't look happy at all." I tried to find Ed's gaze but he avoided mine.

"You know we were looking for the Philosopher's Stone to get our bodies back, don't you?" I nodded and then he proceeded: "Well, since you and Doctor Marcoh told us that the main ingredients for making a stone are human lives, we decided to find another way to fulfill our goal. We went to the lab five one night, we discover some things but we need you to match the pieces together." He finally looked me in the eyes.

"I see... It seems quite a hard job, but I can help you." I looked at Al for a moment, "May I ask you how did you get this bodies in the first place?" The blonde's face contorted with pain, I knew it would be painful to remember, but I needed to know.

"One day, long ago..." He started, "We were two naive kids who believed they would bring their mother back from the dead with human transmutation." He looked down with anger and sadness in his eyes.

"So you did it. You attempted human transmutation and failed, so Al lost his body and you lost your leg." I gave them a mournful look, I couldn't help but feeling really bad for those kids.

"Yeah, I lost my right arm too when I attached Al's soul to the suit of armor." He added feeling miserable.

"You must love your mother so much for doing something like that." I gave a sip to my coffee.

"She was our reason for living, we couldn't feel home anymore without her in the house." Al said with a shade of sadness in his voice. "But now, we are our reason for living, we only have each other and our goal of getting our old bodies back. We are determined to do whatever it takes to achieve it!" He turned his voice into a more optimistic one.

"It sounds great! And I'll do whatever it is in my reach to help you both." I smiled tenderly.

"We really appreciate it, sister." He said happily now.

"Yeah, it means a lot to us!" Ed added also happy.

"So, why do you need my knowledge in medical alchemy?" I asked them kind of lost.

"Well, we met a little girl a month ago and we couldn't help her with any type of alchemy, so we want to learn everything we can about medical alchemy." He replied sadly again.

"That's interesting..." I gave my coffee another sip.

"So, would you come with us?" Al asked enthusiastically.

"I'd love to! When are you leaving?" I needed to organize myself.

"Well, we'll like to depart on Wednesday morning." Ed told me.

"What?! But today's Monday!" I couldn't believe it was so soon. "I'm sorry guys, but there's someone who needs me here, I can't leave her alone, not now."

"Really? And who is she?" Al asked me full of curiosity.

"Well, she's a patient of mine but I love her like a daughter." I smiled.

"So... You have an adopted daughter, that's not convenient for what we are asking for." Ed said toghtfully, eating a bite of his pie.

"Brother, don't be so rude!" Al nudged him in his right arm making him bite air instead of the food.

"Hey! Easy Al!" He protested.

"Yeah, actually you're right Ed. I'm sorry guys, I can't accept your offer, not now." I replied sadly.

"Mmm, we'll give you these days to think about it, ok? We'll give you a phone number where you can find us, if you change your mind just give us a call." He wrote some numbers on a napkin and gave it to me, then he proceeded to keep eating.

"Ok, I'll call you if I change my mind but I find it quite hard, I must admit." I stared at the number for a moment and then I finished my coffee.


	8. The worst day ever

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who's following this story, it means much to me. Sorry it took me so long to post this, I'll try to update things quicker. I must warn you that the song June sings in this chapter is from Regina Spektor, it's called "Jessica" and if you want to understand how the melody goes I suggest you to hear it before reading, of course the character sings it more slowly and sadly but anyway, it's still that song. I appreciate reviews or comments, hope you like it!**

**Annie.**

* * *

**The worst day ever...**

I slowly introduced the key on the door lock and gave it two full laps until it was open. Gave it a gentle push trying not to make any sound and introduced my right feet first, then my whole body. I took off my coat and throw it on the couch, still silently. I sneaked through the living room until I arrived at the door of my bedroom. I knocked twice, no answer... I knocked again, nothing. Pissed off, I put my hand on the door latch and opened it all of a sudden, I knew they were there and at my dramatic entrance they woke up and stared at me surprised and terrified.

"June! I thought you were working!" Claire explained.

"Yeah, sure, at eight o'clock, come on! You're going to be parents in less than five months, grow up! This is not a brothel, this is MY house and that's MY bed for crying out loud!" I was completely furious, I couldn't believe what was happening. "You're leaving Jean, and for you Claire, you better change that sheets before I come back or I'll kick you out of here!"

"We're sorry June, it won't happen again." He tried to calm me down but it was too late.

"Jean, this is so awkward, dress up and get the hell out of here!" I said, bringing my hand to my eyes.

"Yes ma'am!" He answered. "And please... Can you keep this as a secret? I mean... Don't tell this to Roy, he doesn't have to know..."

"Get out of here, you idiot!" I shouted with my face redder than a tomato, I turned around and left the apartment as fast as my legs allowed me. I decided to sit in one of the benches of the park just in front of my place, I sat and lighted a cigarette on and smoked it slowly. 'What a couple of assholes!' I thought while watching a bird clean its feathers in a tree branch, but when it noticed me inquisitive gaze it hid in a hole that was in the trunk. 'Even you have more decorum that those idiots, little buddy.' I mumbled and silently watched the smoke curl softly in the cold air when a few minutes later they emerged from the building's front door, saying goodbye with a deep kiss. Claire saw me sitting just in front of them and once Jean was gone, she crossed the street to sit next to me.

"You know I'm really ashamed about this, don't you?" She said when she finally sat.

"Yeah... I bet you are!" Full of sarcasm I answered with my eyes fixed forward, I didn't want to look at her, I couldn't.

"You can look at me, I'm still being your friend Claire." She insisted, trying to meet my gaze.

"I know, but I sometimes think you abuse my hospitality and I hate it!" I was still furious. "My brothers and I were at my door just about to enter when I heard you two having fun and we had to go to the cafe that's over there." I pointed sharply towards the establishment. "It cannot happen again, that's MY house for God's sake!"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again." She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled gently. "I changed the sheets." She added.

"Fine!" I finally met her gaze. "Let me finish this shit first." I said looking at the cigarette.

* * *

"Please June, help me!" The little girl was lying on a white and luminous cloud and extended her arms towards me while shouting desperately. "Please June, come and save me! Come! Don't let it take me away!" Her voice sounded deep and far, like if I was underwater, in fact, my breath stopped for a second. I tried to catch it again but I couldn't. After several attempts of fill my lungs with air I finally made it and it was a very deep breath. I swam towards the girl, who was starting to elevate in that strange and blinding white fog. "Jessica!" I tried so hard to shout but there was no voice in my throat, she shook her hands but it was useless, everything went black.

The phone rang twice, I woke up completely startled, sweating, trembling, crying and breathing heavily. I tilted to catch the phone, "June Stone here." I forced myself to utter, when that male voice began to talk at the other side of the tube, at four in the morning, officially started the worst day of my life. "There must be a mistake, she's just a little girl, she's only six years old!" I screamed while crying madly, Claire was really worried sitting next to me, I woke her up. Understanding of who I was talking about she hugged me tightly and tears covered her face as well. "I'll be there in a few minutes!" I managed to say while drying my tears with the palm of my hands. "She's dead Claire, she's dead, she's... de... ad!" I couldn't stop, I couldn't believe it. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and laid there for a few minutes convulsing with tears, she caressed my hair crying with me.

In less than ten minutes I was there, Claire made me company. We walked firmly towards the room in which her body was lying, once I crossed the gate and saw her resting in a coffin full of flowers I felt like if I was jumping off a cliff, so hollow, sad and weak. I managed to give few steps towards her, not feeling my feet at all, I was floating on an invisible cloud. I pushed a chair next to her and sat silently, salty tears kept emerging from my eyes knowing it was a real pain ripping my heart, for once in my life I felt vulnerable and human, I felt like a child. So many thoughts crossed my mind while I was staring at the corpse, she was so gray, so cold, so serious, it definitely wasn't the girl I knew and loved. I remembered my dream and I felt worse and then, as if a spell was pronounced, that afternoon in which we made a pajama party came to my mind and a melody began to pour from my lips: "Je... ssi... ca, wake up." I caressed the bangs of hair resting on her forehead, a present I gave her a few months ago, tears still pouring from my red and tired eyes, "Je... ssi... ca, wake up." I repeated with the same melody, my heart twisting hardly on my chest and a terrible bitterness in my mouth, "It's February again, we must get older, so wake up." I remembered her birthday was in a week, in cold February. "I can't write a song for you, I'm out of melodies." I smiled a bit at the memory, when she asked me to write a song for her, I finally did it and I was singing it to her but she couldn't listen to it. "I can't write a song for you... But I am asking please..." I stood there but couldn't help crying louder at that foolish request, "Je... ssi... ca, wake up. Je... ssi... ca, wake up." I took a deep breath to proceed, "It's February again, It's February again, we must get older, now, so please wake up." I kept on caressing her head, my gaze fixed on her the whole time, "We must get older now, so please..." I bit my lower lip, holding my breath, "... wake up..." And with that last two words I tilted my head to rest it on the coffin and let out all the remain tears in my eyes.

* * *

"Hi, it's June here, how are you guys?" My face was salty and pale, my eyes red and purple lips shattered by myself, "Yeah, everything's fine, I just call to tell you I'll join you in your trip."


End file.
